Don't Waste My Bullets
by Ai Romnol
Summary: (Warning: OCs & AU) Devit is a drug runner with no other outlook beside getting by day by day. A year ago, Jasdero was hit by a car and is now in a state of comatose, there mother refuses to end his life-support. As Devit continue though life he comes to the conclusion that he is better off dead, His dealer on the other hand finds him useful for trying out a new drug, Odradek.
1. Prologue

Staring up and wondering about what would lay beyond the morning transforming sky was something Devit had subconsciously been getting used to. Now he stood on top of his world, the building that had caged him for all his life , his feet and legs holding his bodying from the portal to death. The euphoric drug was winding down, thinning itself and dissolving but sucking all of Devit's life force. Dizziness made his pupils seem to dance and weakness was wearing away his ability to stand without the need to fumble. The white dress shirt that he wore under his suit wet with a splatter of blood chilled his Began to watch the street below him, he'd have to time this just right, if he wished to not hurt another soul.

**-Introduction- **

Devit knew what he was doing was wrong, but no job other than this one could cover his Mom's medicine. For most of his adolescent life. In the back of his skull Devit would pretend to be Freud, was it that depression ran in the family? Was it that where he lived that caused the depression? Or did the universe hated him? He figured it was the universe. Sure anyone or anything living in poverty would have depression. But on the other hand even the wealthiest of his distant relatives were caught putting bullets in their brains. It seemed for every positive it would soon attract a negative. Get good grades in school, find out that you can't eat that week because Mom spent all her money on cigarettes and booze. Get a job, lose it because your abusive father breaks your arm. Fall in love with the sweetest girl in your whole world, find out she's cheating whore and everything you you loved about her was a complete lie. Graduate high school only to find out later that night your twin brother was hit by a car, and will be in a coma probably for the rest of his life. Being bitter wasn't something Devit wanted, the universe just seemed to force it upon him. But there was one person who could faze though the universe's doomsday digits whenever Devit had a bad day. His birth name long forgotten by everyone except the government, who still believes that he is dead.

A drug dealer called by his clients as Doctor Feelgood, and by personal friends as Twig. In the apartment complex that Devit grew up in, Twig lived only two units away. How they first met is still to the two of them is completely unknown. The earliest memory Devit could ever recall of the fair haired, gaunt man was of one three years ago around his sixteenth birthday, the first time he had ever experienced the feeling of getting high off cannabis. All of Devit's problem; Mom, Dad, life itself, melted away, letting his external and internal suffering to leave his body. Time weaved a friendship between the dealer and the stoner, and Devit was later employed by Twig as what most of his clients put it as _to deliver what the doctor prescribed._ But when Free cannabis began to water itself down and a wallet filled with criminal cash was all Devit had and knew, his bad habit evolved from smoking to swallowing pills, spending whatever amount of cash on an assortment of unprescribed medication. The year afterwards, the incidence between his brother, Jasdero and the drunk driver had only fueled Devit to take more pills. While sitting against his bedroom wall at home or slothing on Twig's couch as high as the stars in the sky, Devit would wonder if the universe hated him. Is it that his mother made the driver pay to keep Jasdero alive because she couldn't cope if her son was truly dead? Or was it that the universe was just a sadist still striving to torment Devit?

**I'm not the person who this account belongs to, I was too embarrassed to post this to my own account. I'm scared that if I post it I will lose jobs, friends ,and family members, due to its nature. I'm extremely thankful to the person who is letting me use their account.**

**Thank you, for letting me express myself, when I can't do it myself.**


	2. Doctor Feelgood can cure anything

**Chapter One - Doctor Feelgood Can Cure Anything**

* * *

Smells of cigarette tar sucked up into the pill popper's nostrils. The sensation that woke Devit up, also caused him to curse out loud about his mother's bad habit. He turned over, hoping that he could caress his mind back to bed.

"Devit!" Years of toxic chemicals showed its damage to the screech of the old hag who Devit called Mom. "Get your lazy ass out of bed, its two in the afternoon!" She added. With a groan the tired teen manged his way out of the covers. Dim flickering lights lit his mother's boxes of dolls. The living room's walls filled to the ceiling with the dead pupils of porcelain figures still in their packages. Mom sat still watching T.V a cigarette in one hand and a bottle in the other almost as lifeless as her 'babies'. She possessed an uncanny ability to stay motionless during her T.V. programs, mainly medical and criminal dramas that could run for more than an hour depending on the show. Sometimes that ability so convincing even her breathing could be thinned without the fear of death.

"Mom?" An utter under Devit's breath. Even after living with the sea witch for over eighteen years he still couldn't tell when the effect activated. "Mom?" Another plea.

"What the hell do you want? Can't you see I'm watching T.V.!" SHe snapped at her son, the rotting sensation of her teeth detected by Devit's nose made him cover up most of his features.

"I'll be over Twigs…" Devit said. Glassy eyes moved from Devit back to the T.V.

Three knocks notified Twig that he had a customer. Devit stood outside, almost hanging from the apartment door.

"Is the doctor in?" A voice rough from the behind the door questioned.

"The doctor is always in." Devit muttered, sleep like a snake still constricting his pushing himself away from the door, Devit felt a wave of fatigue flood his toxicated eyes, making the room swirl only to have Twig pull him backwards into his apartment. A cigarette wedged between two incisors admitted smoke.

"And what can the doctor do for you today?" Twig showing off pale saffron stained teeth. Devit smirked.

"You should really be calling yourself a pharmacist, it would make more sense." Devit suggested.

"A Pharmacist just hands out drugs; I figure out what's wrong with you, and prescribe as needed." Twig explained.

"You're full of crap." Devit said.

"And you're full of pills." Twig retorted. Devit couldn't manage a comeback.

"Well what do you have?" Devit muttered. The same smug smile sweeping across Twig's features, as he walked Devit to the candy bowl sitting on the end table next to his couch from the mid eighties. Twig dropped his body onto the sofa, pulling the cigarette from his mouth and lifting the bowl up to Devit, who began to pick his pills. "Where do you get all these?" Devit Asked, sitting on the couch next to Twig.

"A friend," Twig stated. " He owes me freebies after I got him out of jail."

"what's he get caught for?"

"Something stupid, but if his old lady would've found out, well…" A smirk smeared across Twig's face as he finished his sentence. "Let me put it as he was lucky that I bailed him out of jail."

"Then where does he get them?" Devit continued to pry for answers.

" He works for a drug manufacturing company, I don't want to tell you too much cause well if the cops do infact catch you…" Twig trailed off.

"You know I wouldn't squeal on you.." Devit replied.

"well its not really that he owes me pills its more on the lines of blackmail, I might be a businessman, but I'd still feel bad if he were to get in this with the cops because I told you too much." Twig continued.

"I told you I'd never squeal." Devit repeated. Twig removed the used smoke from his mouth amining it in the ashtray on the coffee table in front of him.

"You don't know how easily people turn on you when its theirass on the line." Twig expressed as he pulled a new cigarette from his shirt's pocket. " You free tonight?"

"Yeah, what do you need me to do?" Devit asked hoping for a change in the atmosphere.

"You know Lannie's pimp?" Twig asked. Devit managed a no gesture, the pills from earlier were taking effect. "Well he needs weed, you're going to run some over to his whore for me." Twig added.

"When?" Devit replied.

"Around one." Twig said.

"In the morning?" Devit moaned.

"i'm paying you to do this shit." Twig moaned back.

"I know, where can I find this pimp?" Devit asked.

"Have the Ho tak you to him." Twig said, puffing his cigarette.

"Her name's Lannie." Devit defended.

"Why do you care if I call her what she is?" Twig barked back. Devit broke eye-contact. "Don't' respect someone who can't themselves." Twig continued to didn't bother arguing the subject, euphoria began to set it's flowery roots in his watery blood.

Quarter to twelve silently sputtered a ring only heard by Devit's ears. His lids parted, and the waking of his brain caused an overflow of blood swelling his mind. Devit held his palms to his head. "What?" Twig asked before entering his bedroom.

"Headache.." Devit moaned. Fingers forced themselves against Devit's browbone before being redirected to catch the bagged cannabis flying towards him. "Why you giving this to me so early?" Devit muttered.

"Change in plans…"Twig addressed. "nothing to major, he just wanted something extra through in there…" Twig added.

"Like what?" Devit continued to question.

"nothing gets passed you.."Twig muttered. "Just some ecstasy for the girls…" He denounced.

""why?" Devit asked.

"Ohh come on, you know why!" Twig confirmed what Devit had been thinking.

Her shadow only outlined what most people seen, a call girl, but Devit knew better than to judge on what her dark side portrayed. Lannie stood across the street of the parking lot of the complex. Moonlight made her a silhouette, holding a cigarette. Devit crept from behind a building, scaring the young woman. After realizing who was who, both parties grinned and giggled away the fear.

"How've you been?" Devit queried.

"Just fine 'til you came along." Lannie teased, putting out her smoke. "I'm guessing…" Lannie was cut off by a hug for Devit to plant the product in her jacket.

"Yeah." Devit replied.

"It's dangerous right now." Lannie warned, "Not because of no cops but..." She was cut off again.

"I know but its gotta get done." Devit spoke. There was a moment of silence. "so how's life?" Devit questioned.

"I wish I would've never cheated on you…" Lannie answered. Devit's cheeks splattered a rosy color on themselves, before he wrapped his arms around her.

"It wouldn't have worked out you know that." Devit spoke.

"Why?" Lannie asked.

"Because I'm killing myself slowly, and its better if I keep out of everyone's lives." Devit explained, LAnnie handing him the money.

"How can you say you're killing yourself? come on look what I'm doing!" Lannie countered. Devit began to sway her back and forth before peaking his ex-girlfriend on her cheek. "I would especially like to stay far away from you." Devit muttered before releasing his arms from Lannie's shoulders."Also, make your own drinks around your pimp if you wouldn't mind." Devit added.

"Why?" Lannie questioned.

"Just listen to me for once."Devit scolded, before having to return back to Twig.

* * *

**I've had my doubts about this story, I had great hope for it in the beginning, but now I question continuing it. Although, this could just be my ego bruised from something out of my control. I have two more chapters pre-wrote and pre- 'edited' I put the quotes around edited because it was only edited by myself, its had no true/formal editing by a third party, not because I don't think it needs it but because I couldn't find any willing and in a timely manner. But I'm not too concerned, I've reread and reread more times than I've wanted to. All I hope is that you, the reader enjoy my writing/stories, it's something that would bring me joy in the pasted, I'm hoping by posting that it brings you joy too.**


End file.
